srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-07-15 - Designing a Pirate
The hangar of the SuiKyosha was huge the first time that Macua had come on-board, but it almost seems as if it has grown in size since then. There are a few new machines that grace the walls, including several Armored Cores and Mobile Suits. The entire ship actually seems more active - as the population of the SuiKyosha has nearly doubled since the Trailer ship first appeared from La Gias. There are humans, more beastmen like Sinya, and even a handful of other creatures that probably are refugees from other areas of the inner world. With the ship docked, there are a handful of A-LAWs who have come to check the place out, since it has obvious ties with the Raven's Nest. However, there are a few who are being escorted back to their ships. Something about not meeting security requirements - whatever that means. No one on the ship had actually checked any paperwork, and as the ship was it's own country, there was little the A-LAWs could do about the policy. This, more than anything else, seems to amuse Sinya. The catgirl is sitting atop a gunmen that looks as if it were grinning from ear to ear with a skeletal, draconic look. Oh, the thing didn't move - she'd tried it a number of times. Even though it had been repaired, customized, and no one could identify a single problem with it - it still won't move for her. Let one of the warriors pilot it, no problem. Sinya? It sits like an overglorified paperweight. Macua Huitl had got ahold of Sinya, because she's got a job for her friend, that namely being a salvaged Gunman. It needs repairs and also some pretty heavy customizations. She'd been concerned about feds being here as she wasn't looking for a fight for once. So she'd been willing to keep well, a low profile thankfull this doesn't seem to be much oc a concern after all. The question is where is the beast girl? Whose more civilized than Macua, who ahs been pretty accurately called an Amazon before. It takes her a moment to spy the otehr but she sees her and wave while calling out. "Hey Sinya!" From atop her own Gunman, Sinya's ears perk, looking over towards the newest arrival to the hangars. She raises a hand, waving. "Macua!" With a hop, the catgirl leaps down and lands in a feral crouch, then stands on her feet. The fall certainly would have hurt for a normal human, but the catgirl is hardly normal. Most of the hangar is full of Gunmen in various states of repair, so a new one added to the mix wouldn't look all that unusual. She gives a glance towards the 'security' measures that the Captain had set up, knowing full well how they work, even if no one else does. "Don't worry too much about them. No one gets past the Emporer's security." There is a small smile that shows a hint of her fangs, obviously enjoying the fact that unlike at the Raven's Nest, it is all too easy for the Feds to get pushed around up here where they have no jurisdiction. "So, where's the Gunman?" She asks, rubbing her hands together and peeking behind Macua. "Once I get a look at the shape it's in, we can sit down and figure out what we want to do with it." Unlike most other places, the SuiKyosha happens to have quite an array of Gunman parts, mostly stolen from Lord Genome's armies. Even now, mechanics are running parts back and forth, trying to replace the handful of units lost recently. Macua Huitl looks up at the Catgirl, who rapidly drops down to her level. she tilts her head a little bit at the catgirl grinning a little bit. She looks about the bay for a moment. "No problem I wasn't looking to cause anyone problems really, the Gunmans hould be delivred just in a littlebit I called some favours and it's going to need some alterations in some area,s you don't happen to have the face assmmbly fort one of the skull types do you?" Leaning back against her own Gunmen, Sinya nods slightly. The draconic looking skull-creature looks as if it had once been a more common type, but the customization is quite well crafted. It almost looks as if it belongs next to the taller form of the Azure Dream - the SuiKyosha's own master Gunmen. "I'm sure we have one around. Ling flies one of the skull-types, so he usually has some spare parts for those set aside." She claps a hand to the teeth of the Gunmen, "This is pretty much my masterpiece when it comes to Gunmen." With a sheepis look, though, her ears fold back. "Now if only I could manage to get it to actually respond." Sinya motions the Brazilian pilot over towards a set of work tables, set against one of the walls. There is a huge pile of multiple bean-bag chairs, which are tossed together with some blankets and pillows. It's obviously a little nest, just catgirl sized. Perhaps this is where she crashes out when she spends the night on-board. "Grab a seat." She twitches her tail towards some chairs as she hunts on a set of shelves for something among the groups of scrolls. "Ahah." Pulling one out, Sinya takes the scroll and lays it out onto the table, smoothing it flat and putting various knick-nacks onto the edges to keep it flat. On the page, is a sketch and design specs for the generic Skull-type Gunmen. Macua Huitl follows after siny as she's gestured to it and she smirks a little bit. "Not bad, and the control system can take a little getting used to from what I heard and seen, at least of Kamina and his people." They were once trailers as she was after all. She now looks over the cat girel as she sits doiwn looking her friend over. "the design I have is a semi aquatic type which needs to be overhauled, it may have been a semi trnasformer i'm not sure I was too busy punching at the time. But tell me what do you think of something pirate like?" "Yeah, I keep getting told that it's something about 'fighting spirit'." Sinya raises her furry shoulders in a shrug, not seeming to have much idea about just what that term might mean. "Guess it might be something you have, or you don't. If I can't get it to move, then I'll probably donate it to the SuiKyoshan army. We're down a few Gunmen since Liu Feng and his crew left. They took a handful with them." The catgirl's ears twitch back as she looks down towards the design, seeming to pay more attention to the work she does for others than for herself. Really - that's kind of how Sinya is - selfless to a fault - which might explain why she has such trouble when it comes to focusing her energies on herself and what she's doing. "An aquatic skull-type?" Sinya asks, looking obviously intrigued by the idea. "Never seen one like that before." Challenge shows in her features, enjoying the prospect of something new. "I get the impression, talking to the guys, that a lot of Gunmen are made to be able to merge together, you just need to have smoeone with the right spirit to make it all flow right." She uses the pencil to scratch at the side of her head, "I'm not sure exactly what they mean, to be honest. For all that I'm from La Gias, I'm far more the science than the sorcery type." Tap, tap. The pencil thrums a rhythm on the table's surface. She looks across to Macua, then chuckles, "Planning on going into piracy now?" Her tail twitches, and Sinya begins to sketch, doodling an eye-patch over one of the design's eye sockets. Macua Huitl says "I doubt he'll have an easy time getting parts even Via the network. Given the truth of why he left being known to notable members." She thinks for a moment as she watches the other work she smiles a little bit. "Hey, doesn't suprise me you seem to have a talent for it and from what I know of your area? Both humans and beastmen are very talented mechanical engineers. Given your technology you pulled off things my world couldn't at such a level." She grins at this watching the other doodle. "The problem with it is that Feng doesn't need to have the extra spare parts. He's got inside information on how this ship runs, her people, their culture. It's like... having an enemy that knows everything about you." Sinya muses to herself, although her eyes remain focused on the drawing. Over the skull, she doodles in a bandana, moving the arms down slightly to allow for the effect. Tap. The pencil seems to hover as she thinks over ideas. "Yeah, but our people also had energists, which don't exist in your world." She explains, although there is a quirk of a smile. "Besides, most of my kind avoid machines. Even the ones the Captain rescued recently, only one of them has volunteered for training. The rest are just looking for a place to live out their lives in peace." It certainly is a bit strange, not being the only beastmen on board. "Let's see... Gunmen are small, usually hand to hand or upclose, melee type stuff." She notes, "Maybe some kind of energy sword, although you could probably work a pistol as well as a backup weapon." On the page, she starts to doodle an oversized sword that is hooked to a scabbard behind the Gunmen, looking longer than the unit itself. At it's side, there is a smaller little compartment for a gun. "We could give it the peg-leg effect by painting one a different color, or we could replace the off hand with a hook." Maybe she's taking this pirate thing a little bit overboard. Macua Huitl senses Sinya's mood both fro the radio and just being there. The normally very talkative Brazilian girl. Goes quiet, not only is she thinking about the ship and those who live there. Her machine she's also shiftinf gears to worry about Sinya her self. She nod a little bit. "That would work well and Sinya are you all right you seem a bit down about the converstation on the comm. I'd say I'd like to keep both hands intact...but what about some sort of bandana?" Sinya's pencil taps against her cheek for a moment as she looks down at the drawing, then darkens in the area of the bandana, even jotting in a little skull and crossbones as if to add to the whole motif of the unit. "How's that?" She asks, and then starts to make some other smaller sketches on the sides. Adjustments to the generic Gunman parts in ways that would make it a little less squishy and probably a bit more useful. "I'll reinforce these here, but you'll always have to be careful with the legs and arms. They're a lot smaller, so they break easlier than with other units." The catgirl's ears twith slightly as Macua asks about the conversation on the comms. It causes her to look up, blinking slightly. "I'm not sure which of the couple hundred things that pass through the comms you're talking about." she honestly isn't. There's more than a handful of topics that have her down at the moment, and figuring out just which one the Brazilian might be meaning is like plucking a name out of a hat. Macua Huitl looks at Sinya for a moment as the comms die down, "Several people were talking about who they were involved with but I'll not push harder." She'd almost suspectr there might be somethin with Sinya and Xiang but this doesn't seem to be the case. "ya, I know about the limis it's a quick and easy way to disable the things, really. This should be an interesting design oince your done and sorry if I pressed on the eariler issue." "Oh, that." Sinya's ears twitch downward as she shakes her head from side to side. "Solis has been badgering me for relationship advice lately, and then his sister June started calling me a hussy and saying I was trying to corrupt her brother or some nonsense." The catgirl smirks, showing a hint of a fang across her lips as she raises one shoulder in a shrug. "Solis has Shiori. You have Kazuma. Even Zhi Wu has Angel, or R, or Strayed, or whatever he wants to call himself these days." She raises her eyes, glancing at the other woman fleetingly. "Sometimes, it just gets a little lonesome. That's all. Maybe that's why I let Tina move in. She's a pain, but at least she's company." Sinya trails off, looking back down at the preliminary design. "It'll need a bit more work before I finalize the design.. I'll have to see what kind of parts we've got, look over the main unit and see what condition it's in, and we may need to take a raid into Siberia to pick some things up if we don't have them on-board." She's already jotting down notes in a scribbled, almost illegible scrawl on the side of the blueprint. "Give me a few weeks and I'll see what I can do. I may want to bring you in for a test flight before we finalize the parts, though. Just to make sure it even responds to you. I... can't test pilot them myself." Sinya hadn't even been able to make her own Gunman move, not for lack of trying. Still, that last apology has her raising her head, offering a small smile. "Oh, don't worry about it. I wish I could explain, but... it's complicated." Ahh, what an understatement. Macua Huitl says, "Look they are more repressed than an uptight Roman Catholic and I should know how people of my own faith can be." She smirks a bit about just how June is. "So you feel alone...and I can understand. She's not a bad sort, but those combat drugs may kill her someday. So watch out for that, as for the mecha all right I'll see what you can do and I'm fine with test piloting. I've done it on and off for a long time. It's all right, you'll figure it out. They are kinda strange as far as mechs go." The catgirl can't help but laugh slightly. She didn't know much about human religions, but she'd gotten the jist of it. Her adoptive family had been a mix of various cultures and that meant that she got a smattering of different things all melded together into a congealed mess that somewhat covered the gammot of human society. "I'd say it's worse than that. I mean, he's still convinced that sex is some terrible thing that is equivalent to assault on a woman." The catgirl face-palms and then sighs, seeming bemused. "I mean, I'm a former slave. I don't have the greatest experiences with it myself, but even /I/ know that's not how it's supposed to be." When Tina is brought up again, though, Sinya just nods, a somewhat worried look in her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever convince her to stop, but the best I can do is make sure she has someplace to rest when it happens. Otherwise she'd have been crashing out in some storage container in the Nest, and that would be real bad-news." Grabbing for an eraser, Sinya offers one more small smile. "I'll send you a radio chatter when I've got the basics set up and ready to test pilot. Once we get a successful run, then I'll do the final cosmetics." Macua Huitl says, "Those things tend to burn a person out they are tradeing life span for power. It's a foolish choice. I see so many people destroy themselves or others to get something I wish I never had, it's kinda funny in a sick way. Just keep tabs on her, really. As for I'm not sure about what's she on I know some of the Ravens need their drugs to keep their brain chemistry balanced with their enhancments but I'm not sure what it's like for her. As for the design sure thing let me know when it's ready would ytou and the cost I'll see what I can do." "I'll keep an eye on her. She's a friend, and I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't." Sinya's tail twitches lightly behind her, making a swishing sound against the nearby shelf of blueprints. "I think she's just trying to follow in her father's footsteps. Be a Raven, a Mercenary, get out from under debt to a corporation, that sort of thing." The catgirl is somewhat lucky, she owes nothing to anyone other than friendship and loyalty and the occasional contract. Which is a far better fate than some other Trailers who owed their souls to those who bought them. "Alright. I'll get to work finalizing the designs. Send you a digital mail with them for you to approve. Then I'll get my guys on it. Two days max on the designs, and then a couple of weeks for the test flight." Category:Logs